


Copulation with a Genuine Heart

by littlegreyalien



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, beastialty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyalien/pseuds/littlegreyalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is extremely upset with his way of life, so he goes for a walk at night. His life will change for better or worse when Jack meets him during a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood in the snow

A young Hiccup walked along the cliff edge, it was snowing outside, common weather for Berk. "I hate snow, why can't it be warm out its May" he mumbles to himself. 

He picks up a rock a throws it, the rock only lands a foot away. He curls up in a ball. "Pathetic, by now most Vikings can throw it 22 feet away!" He yells out into the abyss that is his life.

"I hate this place, I hate myself-" he stands up and grips his hands into fists, "and most of all I hate Jack Frost!!!"

Jack hears the boy shout his distain toward the white flurries, the howling of his lamenting anguish of a snowstorm muffling the ANGSTY teen as he yowls. There is an odd, if not surprisingly warm sensation within his lower quarters, something he is unadjusted to due to his naturally cold physique. And within a second, that feeling is released. Jack Frost breathes a heavy, pleased sigh. 

"oh shit" his pants were now wet and squishy . His face becomes a warm 33 degrees fahrenheit. He was so embarrassed, he never knew he was into dirty talk. Maybe he would be less embarrassed if Hiccup was too. 

He floats his way over to hiccup and whispers  in his ear. 

"You hate me................... Don't you?" His dick was rock hard. He breathes heavily, his words laced with purpose as he yearned for Hiccup's answer. His pecker pressed STRONGLY against his boxers as it prayed for escape. He parted his lips. It looks like :Y 

Hiccup screamed like he was being killed, this was a slight surprise. He turns around to see Jack floating above him with a Long erection. "How are you here?!?"

 Jack pets hiccups chin tenderly "why, why, my sweet pet. I Always watch you." He licks his lips. Hiccup watched jacks lips freeze over, they seem some what tempting. Jack sees Hiccups eyes watch his lips "you want my icicle don't you?" 

Hiccup got extremely flustered, "I-I Don't know w-what you're talking about." He bites his lip. Jack floats down and pushes his cold ice rod against his thigh. 

Hiccup's first response was to shirk from the situation, however, he found himself captivated with both curiosity and fear. However, with the cold chill against his thigh, he could feel his fear melt away, as did the cold burn of the frozen meat stick left him feeling warmer than he ever had before. Warmer than Toothless ever made him feel. Warmer than Astrid. His fear shrunk away into oblivion and he felt nothing but animal instinct, hesitantly lifting his hand to rest on his own hip, parting his lips with a shaky sigh. His gaze focused on the ground, bashful eyes trailing the dirt and snow beside him. He blushed, licking his dry lips to finally respond. 

"Please jack, show me what it means to have a snow storm inside me" jack smirks at hiccups response. "Not good enough, you little bitch."

Hiccup practically starts crying, but he throws him self into the snow and looks up at jack. "Turn me into a snow angle."

Jack gets down on the ground with him and licks Hiccups face, the saliva leaving a frozen trail. Hiccup lets out a sad grumpy grumble, the freezer burn hurt, but it turned him on more. He could feel his meat stick become slightly less short and a lot more hot. 

It raises like a flag pole during a Boy Scout ceremony, and he instantly begins to pant like an overheated dog, letting his tongue flop about mercilessly against his own cheek, hungrily slurping for the saliva frost left there by his newfound mate. His eyes roll back into his skull as he gingerly begins to cup snow in his greedy hands, packing snow into a phallus shape with many breathy moans. Lifting the resulting object in a shivering hand, he murmured softly, eyes reappearing to plead with his captor.   
"Please.... Fuck me with this......... Then fuck me with your sausage," he speaks with moans. 

Jack grips the snow sex rod like a 1st place spelling bee trophy. "I will do this.....but only if you get on your hands and knees like the pig you are." He bites hiccups ear, blood gushes out and instantly freezes. "OH JACK, PLEASE." He practically ruins his pants right then and there, if it wasn't for Jack. 

Jack bites down on Hiccups nose, Hiccup lets out a few salty tears. Jack then slithers his words like a snake in his ear. "What wrong, Jack Frost nippin at your nose? You cum when I say you cum." Hiccup nods shamefully at jacks words, he can't believe he almost came without permission. What a screw up he was. 

And suddenly..., his pants were ripped from his shaking form, the ice rod rammed into his quivering ass.

"Jack! JAAAAACK!!" Hiccups shrill screams ring out out into the storm. Miles away you could hear a dull ring if you tried hard enough to listen. Jack shoves his dick so deep his snowballs start slipping in "tell me you hate me!"

"ok" said hiccup quietly, his body beginning to numb from shock, spasming from getting snowplowed by some hard ice

"I-I hate you...I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY FOOT." He cries violently. For a second jack stops in pure shock, how in the hell did he know about that? He thought he kept it secret for so so long. He starts to destroy Hiccups ass as punishment, " SHUT UP AND CUM FOR ME." 

He follows Jack commands and unloads his children like he's never done before. He then dies instantly; the frozen rod of love tearing through him and destroying his large intestine.


	2. Rebirth

Hiccups corpse lays frozen in the snow, "maybe I went a little far." Jack slips out of hiccups tight ass and rolls his penis around in the snow, he's gotta keep himself clean. As he was busy the snow storm slowed down and the clouds where blowing away to the south.

The full moon is revealed and a moon beam shoots down and onto Hiccup. Jack notices this and backs away, "Not possible!!!"

Hiccups body starts to levitate slowly off the ground and a magic dust forms around him. "What did he do that's so heroic!? Why do you do such confusing things to me, moon?" 

Hiccup is done with his metamorphosis, he now has hair made out of dragon skin and his eyes are like toothless's eyes. "W-hat happened to me...." 

Jack Glares and Hiccup and scoffs "whatever, nerd" then jack flies away at top speed. Hiccup stands there confused in the snow crying, this was all so confusing. 

He walks back home "stupid Jack Frost. I hate you so much!" He bites his lip so hard blood starts dripping down his chin. He hates that spirit so much, but his dick is so sweet he doesn't know how he didn't cum the second he showed up. 

He opens the door to his home, only to be greeted by his loyal friend with benefits, toothless. "hey buddy." He pets the dragon and it gives him a happy lick. 

"HICCUP ARE YOU HOME. I HEARD THE DOOR OPEN." Hiccups father roars out from his room. He hears shattering and heavy foot steps. Hiccup almost runs away, but he stands his ground. If he didn't take his daily beating he would never become a man. 

"COME HERE YOU NODDLE" he crashes out into the living room with an axe. He was ready to start cutting the boy up, but he stops and drops his axe. "Huh I could have sworn you were here lad..." He scratches his beard and then goes back into his room. 

Hiccup is perplexed by his fathers reaction, he was right in front of him!! Maybe he's become such a disappointing waste of space that his father can't tell him apart from a speck of dust. He starts to cry, he drags himself to his bed and curls up in a ball. "Maybe tomorrow will be better?"

Jack watches Hiccup cry himself to sleep, what a poor creature. Maybe he shouldn't have taken his foot all that time ago. Jack floats over to toothless and pets the dragon gently. This made Toothless aroused and he started to purr and very dragony purr.

"You like that boy?" toothless affirms jack by letting his gigantic red penis slip out of him. Jacks eyes turn into globes of bewilderment, he's never seen something so large before. "Wow is that for me?" jack licks his frozen lips.

Toothless nods and pushes jack into down wards dog style, he lets his teeth shoot out and rip jacks pants off. Toothless uses some fire spit to lube up his hot dragon jerky stick. "Wow you're a real professional at this are ya big fat boy"

Toothless lets out a short chuckle and stats slipping his dick in slowly. The hotness of the dragon dick and jacks cold body creates steam in the room. 

Jack tries to stay silent but he fails and let's out a whine similar to a hungry cat. Hiccup wakes up and looks over the scene, "whaaaaa??!? " hiccup starts to violently puke. This was such a disgusting display, he felt betrayed, jealous, and a little turned on. 

Jack notices Hiccups distress and his mouth turns into an mischievous grin. "Watch me Hiccup, watch me take more away from you. I bet I'm a better fuck to him than you have ever been!"

Hiccup starts to cry and he slumps over in defeat, Jack is right. No matter how much he hates him, he will always be better than him at everything. He starts to jack off sadly to the scene in front of him. 

Jack notices this and lets his Tongue hang out in satisfaction, this was all too good. His bitches were all falling into place, like two pawns before his own King. To his own displeasure, he slowly shifted from the ground, letting the slippery smitten dragon slide on out of his gaping asshole and crawling his way onto the bed like the girl from the grudge. He hisses sexily, and gestures for toothless to join him on the bed. The dragon obliges, and the straw mattress instantly collapses under his sheer weight, already wet from the sweat and sweet dragon juices of toothless's raging dong. 

Hiccup is starting to hyperventilate at how close these two were. This was too much, he was too sad and too turned on for this. He pumps his Viking meat harder and quicker. He was just about to cum when something cold and hard wrapped around the base of his penis. He looks down, it was cock ring made out of ice.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EJACULATING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!?" Jack roars at hiccup, rage in his eyeballs as he pushed himself deep down upon Hiccup, quick to stuff his snow cone into Hiccup's ice machine. Toothless let out a mighty roar, joining into this hamming session with his own muscular torso. Hiccup couldn't help but to run his hands along the dragon's beefy frame as he was double stuffed. Him on the bottom, Jack in the middle, and Toothless on top. 

Toothless was beating his tail on the bed, hay was just getting everywhere. His roars could be heard all through out Berk. Hiccups father was getting curious of what this ruckus was, he goes downstairs to check on Toothless, only to find him fucking the air. 

"Eh toothless what the fuck are you doin las??" Stoick matches over to the crime scene and takes a grip on the dragons muscular shoulders. He rips toothless away and throws him onto the lawn. What he doesn't know is that he just destroyed Hiccups rectum and gives Jack dick burn. 

Hiccup wails in agony the explosion that just happened to his previous hole. Jack sees Hiccups bleeding asshole and puts a protective ice coating on it. He's already died once he doesn't think he can die again. 

Jack cups Hiccup's cheeks into his own, eyes watering from his own pain and not Hiccups. That bitch can feel as much pain as he wants, after all, Jack thought his cries were sexy. He licks the dragon rider's cheek, eyes super wide with interest as they continued to connect with Hiccups on a more personal and erotic level. Then he spit on Hiccup's face and lowered his fingers back to the other's love tunnel, sending shocks of ice through the entirety of Hiccup's sweet and tangy ass so that he would feel the shocking chill of icy hot, checking the bleeding haphazardly, his dick still inside, using it as a protective plug against the blood that likely welted there. And with that, he continued. Hiccup yodeled and screamed in ecstasy. 

Outside, Stoick had his hands on his hips, watching Toothless thirstily hump the dry air relentlessly, letting out whimpering moans as he tried to off himself. Stoick didn't know what he had to do, at first, but eventually, realization sunk in, his eyes growing dim.  
"Oi, I gotta get ya off, dont I?" He said with a smirk. He rubbed his hands together with anticipation, and moved toward the dragon. Toothless's dragon dick heart pumped heavily from adrenaline, rearing back with yet another heavy roar.

Stoicks hands are rough from years of long hard labor. He kneels down and grips toothless's like he would grip an axe, he feels ready for battle. He swings down, and that one swing changed the dragons world. Stoick lets out a loud hearty laugh, "Oh ho ho! Are you hold back lassie?? Give me a real battle!" 

Toothless squirmed like a worm stuck in the rain. He builds his energy up, ready to unleash his ultimate power.

Inside, Jack and Hiccup feels their entire world shake, and not from the intensive fucking that was definitely going down. Hiccup's bed falls to shambles, the walls shuddering a huge blast of blue. Jack ripped his dick out of Hiccup in surprise, refreshing the gaping wound and rolling off of the bed with a shrill scream. Hiccup stumbled like an intoxicated man off of his bed, crawling on the floor. Jack couldn't help but to think that was really hot, and he touched himself a little. Hiccup scoffed angrily, and held onto his asshole. He let out a betrayed cry  
"You took my ass and you took my dragon! Oh my god!"

Jack didn't know what to do so he floated away while looking at Hiccup directly in the eyes. "Jack where are you going??" He starts crying and running after him, but his butt hole is making it difficult to do anything but a duck waddle. Jack puts his finger in front of his mouth and went "shhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Hiccup falls to his knees and looks over the destruction. The lawn and his father was completely covered in boiling hot semen. That could have been him... He feels a tinge of jealousy at the thought, and it makes his spout begin to flow, eventually finishing himself off without even touching himself. He raised his hands to his temples and clutched them there, letting out many long antagonized screams. His tears caked on his face, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was toothless. His screams hitched into a sob, and he embraced Toothless in a hug. Toothless's dick had already sheathed, and they were being completely platonic. Hiccup looked toward Jack with watery eyes, brows angled angrily. 

It was at that moment that he swore that Jack would remain his blood enemy.


	3. A Shift In Heart

Astrid jolted awake in her mancave, she was naked. Her lusious chest heaved as her heart pumped, adrenaline rushing through her titty.  
"DRAGONS" she breathed shakily, a tinge of anger boiling to the surface.   
Astrid's parents had both been brutally slaughtered by the dragons, so she hated them. Toothless was ok she guessed. After all, he brought Hiccup and her closer.

Hiccup.... She sighed all dreamy and finally popped up off the bed. She was still MAD because FUCK, she heard a dragon. She wraps her bongles in a towel and runs outside, squinting her eyes dramatically as she searched the horizon. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Oh no.............

She knew that smell anywhere,  unfertilized dragon children. From years of hunting dragons she had to take great risks to achieving the kill. Even if that meant pretending to be a dragon and fucking it.

Those days of pretending to be a sly dragon vixen were over though, she had Hiccup and she would never cheat on her baby boy. 

She sprints up the hill leading to hiccups home, tears in her eye sockets as she stumbled and fell up the slippery grass. She pressed her hands to the soil to steady herself, lifting her soggy fingers to her nose to sniff. Dragon edjacilate. So that was there the smell was coming from. She made her way over the hill, her jaw dropping alongside her axe on the semen covered ground. She let out a loud shrill scream.  
"HICCUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiccup heard his girlfriends screeching, he wasnt sure what to do. He wadled over to her holding his slowly healing asshole in place. He stumbled over the debrie  
 "A-astrid..." He weakly cried in the hot semen and hay. 

Astrid treded her way towards Hiccup, this stuff was thick when it started to cool. "My baby boy.." She bent down and held him like a child. She was going to kiss him, but she noticed his new dragon skin hair. This disgusted her, how dare he change his hair without her permission. She was going to have to beat him for this.

She lifted her hand and Hiccup knew he deserved it. "Wait........." She noticed something else. His asshole was hanging out, he was covered in blood, and his dick was out. He had been two timing her.

She released an enraged roar, similar to those she once made while pretending she was a dragon, and slashed her mighty claws down on Hiccup's face. Hiccup whined like a little bitch, and quickly slumped into the snow, still clutching his asshole. He was commited, she could give him that. Her eyes turned into slits, like a dragons, and her mouth enlongated into a snout. Hiccup gasped, still cowering in the snow. He never knew.......  
Astrid was a _weredragon....:.._

She became a _weredragon_ one day when she was fucking what she thought was a deadlynater, but it suddenly turned into an 7ft tall woman and the amzonesc woman bit down on her throat. She whispered to her "never pretend to fuck a dragon, always do it with your genuine heart."

She forgot about it, until one night when Snotlot dropped everything in the house. Everyone has been asking where he was since that night, she knew though. He was very comfortable at the pit of her large intestine.

"How could you do this to me?!? I thought what we had was special!" She bared her fangs at him and started to power up her fire. hiccup put his hand infront of his face and cried . "I-IT WASNT ME!! IT WAS J-JACK FROST!!"

"YOU LIAR!!!!!" She bellows, and hits Hiccup again. He lets out a muffled moan, and she spews her fire on him. Lucky for him he was a spirit, cause it immediately started to heal. A few second later he laid in her arms with a completely healed body, his skin was soft like a baby's.

"WHAT. HOW?!?" She blew her flames onto Hiccup over and over again. On the 15th time he regenerated she took a break. "Why cant you die?" She demanded Hiccup to answer her.

He sat up and wiped some tears away, "I've been this way, ever since I died..." He grimaced as he whispered.

Her eyes became wide with bewilderment, "what do you mean you died??" 

He sighed and looked away from her, "I mean that I died! I think i might have been brought back to life or something though......."

She dug her claws into the dirt under her "you think??" She started to have fire flare out of her nostrils. Hiccup shut up for a few minutes, he had no idea how to respond to her. During this time of silence, Toothless came over to the couple, he was curious of what the commotion was about. 

He saw that Hiccup was upset and he was ready to tear Astird apart, but he stopped. He saw her as the _weredragon_ she was and something inside him burst. He might be in love. 


	4. Delicacy

Astrid looks up at Toothless, his eyes shined like two garden glass orbs. She scowled away, she didnt know what his problem was but what ever it was it made her feel outlandish. She couldnt pin point what it was cause she never felt it before but she brushed it aside.

At Astrid's heathenish rejection, Toothless couldn't help but to blush embarrassedly, lifting his arm to scratch the back of his head and continuing to stare at Astrid.  
"Heh......" The dragon let out a short laugh, hoping that his smooth recover would save him, and inevitably, his future relationship with Astrod. He didn't want to fuck this up, because he could tell from the way his long dog struggled at his sheathe that this was the sexy lady for him.  
Eventually he downturned his green orbs because it was just too much for him to bear, and walked away.

Astrid's eyes snapped up to Toothles as he left, and she outreachered her arm to him.  
"Bitch, get back"

Toothless let out a smirtk. She was playing hard to get, but he knew her tricks. He tuned his nose up at her and countied to walk the other direcction. She seethed and smoke was pouring out of her ears and nostrils.

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!" She stod up and stepped all over hiccup to make herself seem taller. he made small noise, smilar to the sound of a woppie chusion. This made her angier so she dug her heels into Hiccups side.

"Astrid nooo!!" Hiccup shrieked and cried in pain, but no one came to aid him. Not even Toothless at the moment, because that would mean he would aknowlege Astrids exsitience and thats the fist rule you cant break of playing hard to get.

Toothless blew a ring of smoke, pretending to ignore astrid as he walked to the edge of the mountain. He pulled out a cigaret and puffed smoke onto it and it lit and he breathed it in. He put his free hand into his pocket.

"Toothless.....?" Hiccup breathed, clutching at his side in pain, curled around Astrid's foot. He thought feet were sexy but he was getting so beat up so he didnt really feel turned on because it was astrid and he knew he was in trouble.... Otherwise he would be worshippung her feet with a boner and stuff.

Toothless ignored the Hiccups cries, he really did love hiccup and he would fuck him later in apology but for now he smoked his cigaret wistfully and looked over the city of Berk. Running a hand through his short fuzzy dragon hair, (it was ebony black, and shimmered blue and gream when jt hit light)  
Finally, he turned to face astrid, his lips perked. He raised his brow.

She gripped her hands into firsts and stepped onto hiccups face, leaving a mark on his face that read 'astrid' cause astrid lived by the 'my boot your face' kinda life style. She stood infornt of the black, muscular, dragon, and huffed. "Hey bud, whats your problem??" She demanded him to answer her. Instead of giving her what she wanted he just puffed smoke into her face and scratched his genitles.

He was tempted to start jacking off infront of her like she wasnt even there, but that might be a bit too foward, maybe. She sucked in the smoke from the ciggerate and drank it like liquid gold, this was turning her on a lot. But the fact that a dragon was actually turning her on just made her unbelieably furious, she brought out her long stylish _weredragon_ nails and was ready to neuter the fucker when-

"ASSSSTRIIID!!!!" Hiccups father sprung out of the now gallons of luke warm cum. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YA DOING TO MY BOYS LASSIE??"

Astrids foot hovered on thin air from where it pressed into Hiccups face, and hiccup let out a pathetic whimper.  
"Tch......" She spat on hiccups face and rubbbed it in with her boot while hiccup tried to discretely slurp on her boot, quickly shifting back into her human form, but if you looked close, you could see she still had black dragon nails. She turned back to Stoick, and Toothless also turned to him. He dropped his cigarrette and put it out with his muscular wing and crippled tail. He roared at stoick.

"Dad...." Cried hiccup. But alas, his father could not hear his please, only to be stepped on when his dad lumbered up to Astrid to put his hand on her shoulder.

Stoick let out a bewildered scream. "Holly fuck what is that!" Hiccup moaned under his dads weight. His dad was so heavy built and strong, something he would never be. "Pathetic" he mumbled to himself, curling into a ball under his dad's boot. He started crying while his dad continued to speak to astrid. His hand was still on her shoulder.  
"Ay... Astrid. I know it's been a long time since Hiccup disseappeared, ey? But did ye ever think of me offer...." His voice dripping with hormones.  
Astrid let out a pissed choke, breathing angrily.  
"Ah shit.... I know it's rough. But me viking paddle can steer yer ship back on trail, ye? Consider it... lass..."

She grinded her teeth and slapped him across the face "what the hell is wrong with you? hiccup is right under your foot!!" She left a few scratch marks on stoicks face, it started to soak his beard an even deeper shaded of crimsion than it already was.

His eyeballs turned wide with confusion, he guickly lifted his foot and looked under it. When hiccup was a wee babe he would get under stoicks shoes and he would often be crushed. When stoick checked, he could bot see the truth beofre him. Even if hiccup was there, in a bloody pitful heep in the snow/cum covered ground, he would not see him. Because he did not belive in dragon holidays, because he has decided to be atheist.

"In the name of the gods, what are ya takin about lassie? There is nothing here but berks natural weather and my white trouphy!" He slams his foot back down on the ground crushing Hiccups already damaged spine. Astrid starts to well up in tears, in her opinion, shes the only one whos allowed to do that to Hiccup. She tries to push stoick off of hiccup, but alas, stoicks muscles are like cinderblocks from years of skull crushing.

Toothless lets out a frustrated sigh, he wants to help astrid, but that would mean he would have to aknowlege her exsitience and then that would just ruin his plans for her. While he's contemplating Stoicks booms lut laughter "AHAHAHA WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? NOTHIN, CAUSE NO ONE CAN MOVE ME!!" She grips her fists in deafet, letting blood from her palms drip down. Her teeth bacame slighlty shaper and she spit out "what do i have to do to get you off him?!"

Stoick leaned foward into her and folded his arms "your gonna have ta get down and suck my home grown meat trill it stop producin milk, lassie."

Astrids eyes lit up like fire from anger when stoick spoke and she growled in a very dragony way. She couldn't let her anger get to her.... Stoick cannot know her secret. She tightens her fists more, pricking blood down her hands before shoving them behind her back to hide them. She snarls, "Fine, you fat man. I'll do it, but only to save that bastard hiccup." And with that, she got down on one knee, like a person getting knighted, her hands still behind her back.  
"I'm waiting." She snarks, voice hitching with irritation as she continued to hold away her anger.

Stoick smirked. "Atta gal," he let out a low chuckle as he unbuckled his viking belt and dropped it to his knees, waisting no time to bring alight his perky buttocks to the cold viking storm air. His two foot long dick was already rock hard and thirstinf in the snowy air. The thick smell of edaculation hung in the air, Astrid couldnt help but to gag on the scent. She could see his veins pulsating in his meat rod, and hesitantly wrapped one half dragon half human hand around the base of the shaft. Her eyes are piercing, looking sideways toward Tothless, and she telepathically communicates woth him because she's a dragon and she can do that

"Toothless........ Please...."

Toothless perked up at the message Astrid sent him, her tone was not anger towards him, but it was desperate. He broke his contemplating and he looked over at thw scene before him. He gasped in complet and utter shock, Astrid was losing her pride right before him.

He let out an annoyed whine, why would she do this, and espesially infront of him! She sent him another message "i have.....no choice....."

Toothless let out another stratled cry at the relisation, Stoick was an abuser. Stoick was getting annoyed with toothless making noise so he spoke up "EH, STOP MAKIN NOISE LIKE A NEW BORN YA GIT. IM TRYIN TO GET MY ROCKS OFF"

Toothless snarled and Astrids mouth was almost there, her breath could be felt on stoicks dick. A loud heavy moan from stoick did it for Toothless, the dragon snapped and he lunged at Stoick. The large vicking chief crashed down like a larch tree, the entire ground shook and some of the earth cracked open around him. He started to mutter to himself "how is this possible?? Im the strongest vickin in all of the land and i got beaten by a wee dragon!!"

While he was on the ground in his own anguish Toothless started to circle him threatenly. He let out an angry cry, and then pounced ontop of Stoick, bitting him in all the right places. If Stoick wasnt pissed off he would turned on right now. The kink for pain runs in the family on his side.

But then Toothless did something no vicking would find a turnon, toothless ripped off and ate stoicks dick. Stoick screamed amd wailed in agongy while Toothless gobbled it up and licked his chopps.


	5. A feeling Inside

Astrid gasped at the sudden action Toothless just made, she felt a sudden rush of blood to her face. Astrid was so surpised she fell down on her butt next to Hiccup, freeinng him. Hiccups body was almost healed completly so her slowly lifted himself off the ground, he looked at toothless devoring his fathers penis. 

He felt a sense of strong satisfaction from this, but it that also made him feel guiltily. The screams of pain rang in his ears, and probably will be ringing for days. Toothless slithered like snake towards Hiccup and Astrid, he licked both of them to make sure they were ok. 

Toothless could feel Stoicks dick in the pit of his first stomach, it made him feel dominate. He was pissed off though, Stoick just had to go and ruin his playing hard to get with Astrid, now she knows he knows she exsits. 

"Wow boy, I dont know what to say..." Hiccup mumbled, he pet the Dragon on the snote and used him as balance to get up. He was all healed up now, so he lipped over to his father. He was covered in blood, tears, and spit. He was mumbling "oh my meat, my sweet, sweet meat, its all gone. What am i gonna do on the lonley nights now..." 

Hiccup started to feel a little sympathy for stoick and tried to help him up, but he just fazed through him. "What?!?" Hiccup cried in bewilderment. Astrid shook her head and rolled her eyes in frustration, she quickly stood up and stomped over to Hiccup.

"He cant see you! Gods damnit, youre such a fucking idiot!" She grabed his wrist and pulled it away from Stoicks large body. Stoick was suddenly aware of what was going around him and he started to seeth. His eyeballs turned wide and wild, he saw Astrid and lunged after her. 

Both Hiccup and Tooless leaped infront of her, but Hiccup just passed through Stoick like a ghost cause he kind of was one. Toothless on the other hand protected her like a good mate (even though they werent mates yet). Stoicks rampant dirty fingernails claws at Toothless and they grapple in one really big dirty fight. They fight for Astrid, and the right to be mated with her. Toothless yells and roars and stoick does too. Eventually, toothless rips stoicks shirt off.  
"Heh..." Said toothless, licking his dragon jowls and pushing stoick down. He traced a claw down stoicks hairy chest, cutting through the hair like shears would. Toothless leans down, and whispers sultry and bittersweet into Stoicks ear.  
"I've got you now... Fat human. Watch me take you down." Toothlesses massive dragon penis slicked and slided out of his sheeth and straight into stoicks newfound hole where his dick used to be.

Stoick screamed in confusion, he didnt know what to do, his brain was telling him this was the hottest and most intense battle. But his new made hole was telling him NO. A loud squish squish could be heared from the wound, blood and skin chuncks were overflowing and covering Toothless. He lowered his head right in stoicks right ear a belowed out an deafining roar. Stoicks brain strated to rattle "THE BEES, THEYRE ATTAKIN MY BRAIN!!!" He started to ramble in coherently, was this temporial insanity??? No, in fact, what Stoick was feeling was his ghost dick rattling within Toothless's stomach. A telepahthic link that was still conected, it would be gone soon though.

The pleasure that rolled through Toothless was imense, he could feel Stoicks dick harden and it started to quiver, slowly moving along Toothless's intestine like a long white slug. "OH MY!!" Both toothless and Stoick screamed in unison. 

Toothless let out a roar of pleasure as his massive body rolled against the submissive stoick, licking up stoicks hairy chest with his enlarged tongue and ripping the hair straight off, along with a layer of skin leaving his chest bare like a babys bottom. Removing a man's chest hair mesnt removing his dignity, Toothless knew, and he exploited this informstion to completely and utterly annihilate Stoick. 

For the second time in his life, Stoick started to cry, he felt unbelivebly sorry for himself. "Am I really loosing...?" Stoick felt faint, and he thought he was going to pass out right then and there, but a sudden surge of determination joilted through him. "NO, I HAVE TA DO THIS!!" He used his telepathic power to move his penis in such a way that would do damage to Toothless from the inside out.

He was going to go for the spleen, but he never paid attention in anatomy class when he was younger, so he made a wrong turn. Instead he turned toward the blatter, and the dragon baltter has been known to be exceptionaly large (its great for long trips). Stoicks penis started to squeeze out Toothless's rod. For most this would kill them instantly, but for toothless is a like a summertime brezze passing through him. The dick shooted out of toothless like a cork out of a wine bottle, and that is when Stoick knew it was all over. Toothless picked up the shot out hald digested dick, and growled over at stoick. 

Toothless gave off the attitude that said, "I won and you lost." But toothless wasnt finished yet. The victory that he felt over beating Stoick surpassed traditional viking method, to the point where he was dominating full pleasure over Stoick. Since he beat Stoick, he was now the viking leader. Even this wasnt enough to pleasure toothless's Wrath. Toothless took Stoicks dismembered dick and stuffed it in Stoicks ass, really far up so it would be sucked inward into the previous viking leader's ass.  
"Live with your burden" toothless roared, and finally, after one final shove, retreated off of Stoick. Darkness finally fell apon Stoick, he would be asleep for a while.

Toothless slipped his way over to Stoicks head. Hiccup and Astrid watched this entire scene go down. Hiccups face was one of horror, while Astrid was extremly aroused. Toothless took the helment off of Stoicks passed out head. He set the royal hat on proudly, he stood tall and his muscles glisctened in the now rising sun. Astrids heart grew two sizes right then and there, she was scared though. Beacuse she knew that this was the sexy dragon for her.


	6. Reunion

shakey groans could be heard from a tree above. It wasnt groans from passionate sex though, it was groans of saddness.   
Jack frost crouched on the branch and watched the scene that was far away from him go down.  
For some reason he felt upset with how the situation turned out, he felt a sense of anger towards himself cause he wasnt the one to save Hiccup. He bit his own tounge in frustration, he covered his mouth so no one could hear him scream.   
But he was too late, someone already heard him, "oh pitty pitty Jack, do you have forst bite?" A dark and nemasing voice ringed out. Jack shot his head in the direction it came from.  
"Pitch..." Jack growled, Pitch just laughed in responce.   
A lithe, shadowy figure slowly crept forth out from the tree shrubbery, a hand nonchalantly brushing aside the leaves as he passed through them. Amber eyes that burned like chilled embers watched Jack, and while Jack was normally chilled to the bone, it caused him to shudder from intimidation. While his eyes stood locked against Pitch's for what felt like centuries, he finally tore his eyes downward, scoping out the rest of the body before him, seeking to exploit any possible weaknesses.   
Pitch was wearing a high grade, expensive bondage set, his dick wrapped in a slinged thong that accentuated the shape of his slong, alongside a harness that crossed like an X over his chest and wrapped back down over his rippling muscles.   
Jack frost bit his lip and quirked his mouth hole into a lopsided smirk, though his eyes gave away his fear.  
"You don't mess around, do you, big boy?" He chuckled, though his voice cracked midway.   
He could tell that Pitch meant business, and his fingers shaky as they gripped around the branch behind him for support.   
"You know me, Jack. I mean business." Pitch slithered, lingering his ss sound out for longer than it should have been. It caused the hair on the back of Jack's neck to raise, along with a fear boner.   
"But I'm not here for that, not yet." Pitch continued, wavering his voice jokingly.   
"Not yet." With that, Pitch leapt at Jack like a panther.   
Jack let out a very surprised gasp, even though he deal with these kind of antics from Pitch a lot, he still doesnt get used to it. The shadow man lowered his head and stuck his tounge in Jacks' ear, a rush of blood ran to his head. Suddenly a telekentic message rang in Jacks brain. He could see images of himself and Pitch, they were walkig in a park at midnight. Thats the night Pitch told Jack the news, and its also the night Jacks told pitch he couldnt be with him anymore.  
Pitch slithered his tonge out of Jacks mind and the images stopped. Jack wipped some drool away from his chin, "youre here because of that? That was so long ago!" Jack barked out. Pitch glared at Jack and scoffed, "You have a new pet." he spat darkinly. Jack did a double take, did pitch know about Hiccup?  
For now, Jack would feign ignorance. It wasn't hard, pitch was always so smart and intelligeny, so Jack just stared at him with a blank expression.   
Pitch continued, "I've seen you two together, walking around.... Doing...." He emphasized this, "Things..."   
Jack breathed in heavily. Oh no.... pinch knew about his newest catch. Jack squares his shoulders and stands upright, forcing himself to stare at Pitch's eyes with intense anger. He got a bit of a boner from the ear play and from how angry he was, but he ignored it.   
"Ya?! So what???" Jack said indignantly, balling his hands into fists.   
"So..." Said pitch, his voice dropping. "Do not forget the blood oath"  
Jacks eyes widened and his head whipped back, letting out a soundless scream. Pitch took advantage of this by hurling himself towards jacks ear and clamping down with his teeth, injecting his tongue and forcing Jack to relive that moment.  
The moment he swore to Pitch.... No....  
Jack closed his eyes, tears swelling around the corners.   
No.... hiccup........ No.....  
He had forgotten his oath to impregnate his lover to Pitch, and his promise to give him the child. Jack cried quietly, but he tried to hide it.   
Pitch slithered his tonge back into his throat and smirked like a whild man. He was very smug for what he just did. "You know what you must do now." He wiggled his eyebrows at Hicxup to emphasize his point. Jack looked up into Pitches' dark menecing eyes. "Do I have to...?" He whispered to Pitch.   
The dark man furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "Of course you have to! You know what happened to people when they break a blood oath!!" Pitch screamed at the top of his lungs.   
Jack sighed out, he felt defeated, but he knew that he had to do this. He floated away, looking back at Pitch while doing so. Pitch yelled at him, "Where the hell are you doing??" Jack raised a confused eyebrow, "Um, I'm going to fafill our blood oath, like you told me too."  
Pitch growled and zoomed up to Jack, he took his hand and started to choke Jack. "How do I know youre not lying?? NO. I will watch you impregnate the disgusting worm." Jack didn't appreciate Pitch insulting his taste in men, but he brushed it aside, for now. He froze Pitches' hand just a little bit, the dark magican let go and be spat. "Ok Pitch, you can watch..."  
Pitch licked his lips hungrily like a wolf that was eyeing a hunk of juicy cantaloupe.   
"It was never a choice... Jack Frost."   
His amber eyes flashed, and he took position up in the tree. Jack jumped down, but when he looked around, he didn't see anyone there. He makes a noise of confusion, and looks back up toward Pitch, his leather glistening against the white of the snow. He wherled back around, wondering where the fuck Hiccup went, and Astrid, and Stoick, and Toothless. His hands turned into fists and he dropped to his knees in defeat. He didn't know what to do, he had never felt more hopeless in his entire guardianhood.   
He heard a crunch on the ground, Pitch. He didn't bother to look back toward the other man as he slowly walked toward, his voice condescending and menacing. "Pity pity, Jack..."   
He paused. "It appears you cannot uphold your end of the bargain."   
Jack dropped his face into the snow, muffling his screams. "Please... Pitch. Give me more time!"   
Pitch considered briefly, before snatching Jack's hair and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I'll give you more time, but you wont get away with this." He yanked at Jacks hair and jack yowled, lifted to his feet by the formidable force of Pitch, getting dragged off into a direction he wasn't sure of. But deep down, he knew exactly where Pitch was taking him. His dumgeons.   
Pitches' dungeon was a very special place, a place where only a few people would ever go. He actually was quite surprised to be one of them, and although he was a littke scared, there was a part of him thatw as sickinley happy. He hured a heavy door open and they went into a trap door that was in the ground. Pitch spoke darknly, "I wilm teach you a lesson, then you will fa fill the oath. Got it??" Pitch said that as a statement, and not as a question. He dragged jack for a while, and ghen even went deeper underground.   
After avout a half an hour of walking, they finally got to the place Pitch was taking Jack, "this is my special tourture room...I designed it myself specifically for you..." His words cane out like a oiled up snake. Hot and slippery, Jack felt a frightened boner formering in his lower quarters.   
"Specifically for me...?" Jack echoed, his pupils widening because he was flattered. He kind of felt his past love for Pitch beginning to blossom once again, but he wasn't sure, hoping against it. The pitched tent in his boxers made him a little ashamed, and he blushed. But before he could think much, Pitch had him by the wrists and was tying him up, into the air. His legs were spread and suddenly his pants were off. Jack breathed heavily, getting really scared but also really horny.   
Pitch was wearing the same outfit as before, with the tight jockstrap and leather X across his nipples. Jack was really out of it from esctasy and shock but he could hyperfocus and saw that Pitch's nipples were hard. He breathed a gasp but berore he could even react, Pitch shoved a wad of cloth in his mouth. He couldn't speak now, and was sweating and quivering in the cold air.   
"Now... Prepare." Hissed Pitch, a whip in his hand and he heartily whipped Jack's asscheek, which made him cum a little. Wow, Jack really loved it rough. It didn't help that he felt...  
"Mhmhhmrghm" Jack tried to talk outside of his gag, and Pitch smacked him because of it. He was so bad.....,,, Jack let out a heavy scream and some of the cloth came out.  
"If you drop the cloth from your mouth... I will punish you ten times harder, snow boy."   
Jack panted, he didnt want this, he knew. He wanted Hiccup, not Pitch. He didn't want this......  
He cried around the cloth, but didn't struggle. He would let Pitch have his with him, and would love every second of it. But he would never tell... Never.   
The door opened, and an ass naked boy with a cockring and a blindfold came in. Jack gasped, and almost dropped the cloth from his mouth.  
It was Hiccup.  
"How did you get him here??" Jack shireked, his voice sharp like ice. Hiccup percked up at the sound of Jacks shrill scream, he began to panic. "Jack, of course it was you who cap-" Hiccup didnt get to finsish his sentence though, cause Pitch stabbed him in the neck with his sharp nails, making him pass out. He fell like a rag doll, all speawled out.  
Pitch cooed at the sight, he shook his head "Oh Jack, you know I never reveal my secrets..." Jack looked at Hiccup in complet worry. This was a very serious situation, he knew there was only one way out of this.   
Pitch snapped his fingers and then suddenly torches were light. At the end of the room there was a beautiful golden throne incrested in saphires. Pitch cracked his whip on both Hiccup and jack before he sat down lazily in the chair. "Well, begin Jack, or the torture might get worse....."  
Jack's eyes darted toward Hiccup in bewilderdment. He had already failed his first task, having dropped the cloth between his teeth. He sucked, but he knew he didnt suck as much as Hiccup so he felt a little better about himself. He wasn't sure If Hiccup was dead or alive, but after he watched hiccup for a while he could see that hiccups stupid corpse was still breathing, so he felt a little better and more safe. He kinda almost wished Hiccup would just be dead so he wouldnt have to put up with Pitch riht now. He was so embarrased, whipping his head back to pitch with his mouth really angry as he screamed "What the fuck do you want me to do???" He jutted his head toward Pitch, then pointed with his chin toward Hiccup. "Im tied up you fat fool, how am I supposed to do anything?"   
Pitch sat on his throne with his whip in one hand and a rum bottle in the other hand. There were torches leading to his sapphire encrusted chair, which was cool. Jack boogled at the sight for a bit before turning his fatigued gaze back toward Pitch. Pitch was drinking from his bottle. He tapped his whip hand on the armrest of his throne thoughtfully. "Jack... You ignorant peasant. Use your ice plowers. Fulfull your blood oath."   
Jack bared his teeth like a rabid dog and snapped them toward Pitch a few times, hoping to intomidate him.   
He looked back toward hiccup with a side eye. Hiccup was on his side, thankfully, otherwise his dick might have snapped straight off from how hard it was. Jack couldnt lie to himself, seeing hiccup with a rock hard viking weapon made his own snowballs tighten from eroticism.   
He took a deep breath, this would take a lot of power from him. he wiggled his way over to Hiccup and looked down at the worm. This being was worse than him in every way, but for some reason he felt a smiget of compasion towards him. He started to form ice arms from his ice powers. He kinda looked like a four armed spider.   
He dug one hand in the ground while the other lifted Hiccup off the ground. his penis was already ready. He quickly ramed his penis in like a nail going into a block of wood. Pitch took a huge gulp of his alchol and clapped. He cracked his whip on both of their backs in regoicment.   
Jack gasped really hard from the pleasure and his head whipped back as he had an out of body experience. Impregnating Hiccup would be more difficult than regular mating. In order to impregnate, he'd have to have his penis go in far enough that it would be sucked up Hiccups asshole and into his male uterus, and there, he would be tied to Hiccup until his ass finally leaked him of his man seed. It was a heavy and hard process. Jack had never partaken in it before because it's said that whoever you impregnate, you imprint on, and Jack was afraid of commitment especially if it meant he had to take care of Hiccup and monogony. Jack hated monogony. He hated Hiccup too, but in a weird way. He cared for Hiccup, and wanted him to succeed. He would make sure that Hiccup would succeed, even if Hiccup hated every ounce of his being for it.  
But Jack knew what was good for Hiccup, so he shoved his dick way down in Hiccups ass cavity. His big pulsing shaft was already singing its closing melody, he knew he didn't have much time left. With his ice hands, he pinned at Hiccup, hoping his chilly ass movements would help suck his dick in.   
"Come on hiccup..." Jack breathed, pleading. Hiccup remained unresponsive.  
Jack was in balls deep, but Hiccups unresponsive asshole provided no yield to his dirty deed. He needed to go deeper. With a moment of hopeless abandon, Jack used his ice hands as a sturdy hold on the cold rock around him and used his real hands to shovel his balls into Hiccups asshole. He hoped that this would cause a friction enough to suck it in. He held his breath, on the edge of coming but he knew if he did it now, it would be over. The deed would fail. So he clenched his ass cheeks together to keep himself going strong, finally getting his balls into Hiccups taunt butt and with one final thrust, the vortex opened and his dick was sucked into Hiccup.   
He did it... He slumped onto hiccup's unresponsive corpse, utterly wasted. While still stuck to hiccup, his eyes fluttered toward Pitch, curious as to whether the man would spare them both, or not.   
Pitch finished his rum and then threw it on to Jack and Hiccup, it shattered into thousands of glitering shards. The cut would heal into glittering scars. This was so hardh jack actually came another time, actidently impregnating him again. Pitch walked over and took a hold of Jacks chin, he lifted it up and Smiled a wild smile. "You did well Jack, but you still disobed me the first time."  
Jacks eyes went wide and he tried to punch Pitch with his ice hands, but Pitch was too quick and he melted with his hot nightmare powers. "Now now Jack, that wasnt nice..."   
Jack sneered up at him and yelled "That wasnt part of the blood oath.!!"   
Pitch shook his head and laughed "My dead sweet Jack, I never made any promise to you." His words were almost as cold as jack. He snapped his fingers and then many tourture devices came pouring out through the celing. Pitch whispered darkly "Let the game begin." 


	7. A Pressing Situation

Astrid slowly walked over to Toothless, she brought a hand up to touch his shoulder, but before she could, he tunred. His green piercing eyes were filled with trimph, a wonderful feeling indeed. He turned to Astrid and wraped his muscular hand around her waist. She snortted and turned away.

"You might have won the battle for me, but you have not won the war!" Astrid proclaimed, she had feelings for the dragon, but she wanted him to really work for her. Thats how you know they will love you forever. Hiccup looked at the two and shook his head "H-hey wait...Toothless thats my girlfriend!" his vouce was wavering with tears.

Astrid glared at Hiccup, she released herself and stomped by over to him, "Hiccup, you cheated on me, so for now we are on break!" She foldded her arms infront of her chest and he slupped over. "I deserve everything that has come to me..." He pitifully whispered while looking down at his feet.

Astrid rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, Hiccup was really pissing her off today. She took a deep breath, she didnt want to turn into a _weredragon_ again. It takes a lot of enegy to do that. She let out a deep sigh and looked at Hiccup, "We really neep to get you some pants." She pointed out. Toothless walked over and nodded, if you dont wear pants for too long outdoors you could catch a cold.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid were all gonna walk back into the house when something snattched up Hiccup. It was a dark horse that held him like a briefcase, it flew too. Astrid and Toothless let out a gasped expression. "Unhand him!!" They both said in unison. They blushed a little cause they said it at the same time.

The dark horse said nothing cause it couldnt speak, so it started to zoom away with Hiccup at top speed. Toothless was about to rush after them but Astrid stopped him before he could, "Wait!! Stop you idiot, we need a plan!" Toothless snortted in annoyence, he moved to go after them again. She had enough and she quickly turmed into a _weredragon_ to stop him a second time. "Hold it!! We need to figure out how were gonna save him or we might get killed!" She screamed at him like a thousand drums.

Toothless gulped, he was intimidated, but this made his heart heavy. He blushed and nodded, he knew she was right. Astrid relaxed a bit and shrunk back into her human form, she almost fainted but she didnt. Turning into a ~weredragon~ twice in such a small time frame really made her tired. Toothless put a hand on her sholder, and they walked back into the house together.

\------------------------------------------

About One hour into the future, Pitch walked around the two lovers. He was going through all the torture devices to see which one would be best for the job. "Hmmmm which one, which one!" Pitch sang to himself in pure delight.

Jack felt disgusted, he was so turned on by Pitch just a couple minutes ago. He look at Hiccup, he was still lodged in the boys supple asshole, soon the wound that Pitch gave Hiccup would heal and he would wake up.

In Hippcups head he was dreaming a dream, he felt warm in the dream. He was being cradled in an ocean of clouds, the soft fabric of the dream clouds brushed against his skin, making goosebumps happen. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel in the dream world he was in, he started reaching for it, reaching farther and farther. Hicup stretched his fingers as far as they could possibly stretch. The blinding light of the torture chamber flooded Hiccups vision, he felt jack’s dick twitch in his womb and he immediattly came everywhere. His semen rained down on pitch. Hiccup moaned loudly, his eyes heavy lidded and his tounge out. Jack thought he looked so hot, like one of those girls in Japanese hentai. Pitch opened his mouth, letting the semen rain drip onto his tounge. He laughed joyfully like a child in a rainstorm. He twirled around with his head back, his arms outstretched, hot semen drentching his body. Hiccup looked around wildly, trying to orient himself. He realized that he was being suspended in mid-air by jack’s throbbing rod. Jacks member twitched inside him again, he let out another moan, postcum beaded up on the end of his dick. Hiccup wanted to cum again, he was so dirty, so slutty. He deserved this dick in his ass forever. How selfish of him. He drooped his head, his raven colored dragon’s hair falling over his face, making him look really sad and emotional.

Pitch untied them using magic and jack and hiccup plummeted to the floor, jack used his magic to make himself float above the ground before impact, but forgot to do it for hiccup so hiccup smashed head first into the concrete, making a hiccup sized crater. Jack winced upon impact, but the crater looked like a blown out asshole which turned Jack on again. His dick was out, hard, and trembling. Hiccup crawled out of the crater fully healed.

“I deserved that….” Hiccup whined, “I’m sorry I came again…”  
“That’s okay, princess…” Pitch cooed, leaning down to nibble on Hiccup’s earlobe, “You were delicious to me…” Hiccup got hard again, but it was from fear and also from sexualality. He had never met this dark figure before. He was gorgeous, grey skin and dark hair. He was emaciated and tall. Hiccup wanted to be full of him already. He felt more than just sexual attraction for pitch, he immediately fell in love. His heart beat hard and fast, just like how he wanted to get fucked by the dark man.  
“W…who…” Hiccup blushed, “Who are you?” Pitch reached up Hiccup’s shirt and began playing with his nipples, “Someone who wants to fill you to the brim, but I have to wait…” He moved his hand down to Hiccups belly rubbing it in a circle motion, “You’re having twins.”  
Hiccup looked down and noticed his rapidly swelling uturus.  
“Oh my god…oh my god” Hiccup moaned, “It feels amazing.” His belly swelled and swelled until he looked like he was about 8 months pregnant. he opened his mouth and a lot of spit drooled out. He rubbed his own belly and Pitch began to jerk him off, nibbling on Hiccups nipples.  
Jack spat out blood, “WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY SLUT?” His teeth were red. He walked over, his dick hard and swining with his stride. He stroked his length a few times to get himself even harder. He made a cock ring out of ice and materialized ice clothes pins for hiccups nipples and ball sack. Hiccup screamed out in pleasure and in pain.  
“Pitch….you’re trying to fuck my fuck sack?” He screeched so loud that people above the ground looked around to see what made the noise.  
“I…I…” Pitch stuttered, he wasn’t usually for loss of words, but he was so in love with Jack. Even though he would never say it…  
The sight of Pitch touching the love of jack’s life, Hicucpp, made jack so furious with sexual envy. Hiccup moaned, getting touched by the love of his life, pitch, and his baby daddy jack made his dick swell and veins trob. He moaned in protest, begging them both to fuck him again.  
Jack cocked his dick like a gun, jizz drooling out the top, “Just wait baby…I gotta fuck this guy first…for old times sake…” He moved toward pitch, hungry for the darkness.

Jack moved over to Pitch and barred his teeth like a hungry mad animal. Pitch looked at Jack, eyes half lidded, this wasnt supposed to happen he was supposed to be the dominant one. Jack Pushed Pitch down on the cold dungeon ground. "How dare you touch him, Hiccup is mine and you know it." Pitch growled and slithered his tounge out, he motioned his eyes over to Hiccup "Looks like he begs to differ!" Pitch spat out.

Jack looked at Hiccup and he felt a world of hurt. He was jealous for a second cause he was convicned that Hiccup had fallen for pitch. But then jack shook his head, no! Hiccup was so turned on he probably didnt even know what was going on, that had to be it. Jack felt angry because now he was convinced Pitch was taking advantage of the situation. He dug his Fingernails into Pitches shoulder, letting his dark black blood drip out. Pitch moaned in angry ectasy. Even though Pitch loved Jack, it wasnt healthy. He was constently angry at him, no matter what.

The two rolled around in angry maddness, jack made the first move to make new ice arms and rip off Pitches leather outfit. The shiney fabric surrounded them like a nest. Jack shoved his dick inside Pitches butthole but Pitch wouldnt have Jack have the upper hand, he took his penis and wrapped it around so it go into Jacks asshole. The two were in a battle but they were equals. They were locked together, they pounded against eachother.

\-------------------------------------------

While this battle was going around Astrid and Toothless were walking in the woods to see if they could find Hiccup. They both were decked out in battle armor, Astrid even decorated them both in war paint. She giggled while doing it, Toothless thought she was adorable, but he didnt say anything. Toothless and Astrid were both using their super dragon sent to find Hiccup. His sent was on them both so they could find him easily.

"This sure was a long walk, this bitch better be greatfull when we save him." Astrid complaied to Toothless, the dragon nodded in agreement. Even though they were best friends, he would rather agree with Astrid any time of the day. They stopped in an area were the sent was strongest, they both went down on the ground and smelled it really storng. Astrid recoiled "Oh yeah, thats where is!" She said as a matter of fact. They both started to dig a large hole down. Futher and futher down they went, it took no time at all cause they both had dragon blood in them. They finally reached a meatle plate. They looked at eachother and nodded in silent agreement. They both counted to 3 and then rammed into the plate and they crashed in through.

They came to see the horror infront of them, they saw Hiccup with a large stomach and jack attached to a man unkown to them both. Astrid didnt know either of them though. "What the hell is going on?!?" She demaned them all the answer her. Jack and Pitch both looked over in surpisement, their battle was interupted. Pitch and then Jack both became angry, these two are not supposed to be here, so they both used their powers in unison and made dark ice shackles to keep them put. Astrid and Toothles both had to watch the battle now, this was a punishment.

Hiccup started to moan loudly, something was wrong. "S-something is coming!!" He heaved. Everyone in the room looked at Hiccup in confusion, then they all noticed something. His asshole was leaching out something pale and blody, it was a head. "It's too early!!" Pitch screeched, hurting Jacks eardrum. "The only thing that can save him is so be plugged up...." He said quietly. Jacks eyes went wild, "Plugged up with what??" He asked Pitch. The dark wizard snarled at Jack "Anything Jack!!"

Blood started to poor out more and everyone started to freak out. Astrid turned into a _weredragon_ and screamed at the two spirits. "Can you two get over yourselves just save him already!!" She blew fire out and burned them both. They both got the point and unhooked themselves, thy cralws over to Hiccup with bloody oozing blisters. They both stuck their bloody dicks in Hiccups asshole, making the premature baby go back up into Hiccups rectum. Black blood and red blood mixing together in desperate need to save Hiccup. Jack was angry that Pitch was here plugging up Hiccup too, but he decided that this wasnt fucking but saving Hiccups life. kinda like how CPR isnt making out.

Then something happened that made it seem like time had stopped, a moan came from Pitches mouth, Jack suddenly felt wild. He rammed his dick so far in that the baby that was coming out now had Jack dick down its throat. The pressure made Pitches dick pop out and it made Pitch fly at least 10 feet away. The room shook and torture devices and rock crumbled over him.

Jack crunched his teeth so hard they started to ceack and blood spilled out. "No one will touch you Hiccup! NO ONE WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!!" He screamed out cause now he and Hiccup were mates for life and that could not be changed


	8. The Beginning of Saving

It was really dark, like really really dark, almost black. Hiccup could feel his body but he couldnt see, and it scared him a lot becase he was in the middle of his pregnacy and it was a frightening situation. 

He ran his fingers on the surface he was on. It felt cold and metallic, and it made him shiver. He felt his toes, there was something soft and slippery on them. Something silkier than anything he ever experienced. Slowly he regained full awareness and he could kind of see a little but not perfectly. He was on a metal bed with a sheet. It was kind of bazaar, Hiccup really wanted to go back home to Berk. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened. His father, Astrid, Toothless. He started to cry, his tears falling down the sides of his face and soaking his hair and making him feel disgusting and dirty. 

After a while of numbed shock, Hiccup could feel something in his asshole. He dipped his fingers down toward his anus in confusion, and found that there was a steral plug in his butt hole. So this is what they were using to keep him from having premature birth. He looked around him, there was only jack in the corner of the room. He was crying and had his head in his hands. He was floating because there were no chairs.  
"Dead... He's dead..." Jack sobbed silently almost a whisper and Hiccup could only hear it cause one he was awake and because he had really hyper senses because he was in shock and pregnant.

"What are you talking about" hiccup groaned because talking was hard and his voice cracked from not being used 

"FUCK" Jack jumped from surprise "You surprised me" he silenced himself and stopped crying because jack is a man and he didnt want hiccup to feel any emotions because of him. "The baby... The twin choked, and died. We have to get him out" 

"Oh no" hiccup breathed "not my baby" 

"Yes, yes, it happened because of the plugging process..." Jack answered to him quitely. Hiccup looked at Jack in anger, "Why didnt you try hard enough to save him!!" Hiccup felt like he was drowing in his own tears, but in reality it was his depression. 

Jack bit his raw lips, 'no emotion' he thought to himself. "It was the only way...anyother way the baby would have come out too ealy killing all three of you..." He looked away, giving hiccup the cold shoulder. "It was the sacrifice that had to be made...." Jacks true emotions was devistion. It was a mistake actually, and he felt shame, because he could have saved all three, but that obviously wasnt the outcome. 

Hiccup started to hug his stomach, letting his tears soak his pregnacy. "Oh my babies, one of you has to stay inside with your dead brother..." Jack went over to Hiccup, "No you are wrong Hiccup, he doesnt have to stay in there with him..." 

"What do you mean?" Hiccup said pittfully, Jack floated down and touched Hiccups face gently, "We are going to have to preform surgey...."

Hiccup gasped in shock and scooted away from Jack, whispering "don't touch me" 

"What the fuck do you mean we have to perform surgey... I want a natural birth!" Hiccup screamed "like my mother before me!" 

"Hiccup...." 

When he looked back into Jacks eyes though he could see how upset and tormented he was and felt a little bad, so he silently added "sorry" 

Jack continued "Hiccup, if we don't get it out right now then the other baby will die." A lone tear rolled down his face and fell out of existence. They both intertwined hands. "I know some guys who can help, theyre my buddies."

Hiccup wondered what type of buddies they were, but was too fatigued, so he just nodded. "If we must.. Then we shall."

As if on cue, the door opened and a short and stout yellow man walked in. He was sandy. "Shh." He said, and blew sand into Hiccups face. Hiccup screamed in pain because it hurt his eyes and then he fell asleep. 

Jack turned to the sand man. "Have you seen pitch?" 

The sand man shook his head, and jack sighed. 

The door opened once more. The doctor was here. The doctor was someone who was a natural expert at the fertlization of any type of egg, so that icluded holiday eggs too. This doctor was of course the easter bunny. His tall stature hopped through the door way, making his rabbit shilolet look intimidating. 

His Australian accent slipped through his mouth, his buck teeth shining like new porceline. "What seems to be the trouble, mates?" He asked lowly. Sandman signed to bunnymund loudly, bunny nodded in understanding the situation. He hopped over to Jack, hovering over the frozen man with his towering frame. "I should have guessed, youre so irresponsible. Why didnt you call me huh, I could have helped before all this happened."

Jack turned his head and made a 'tch' noise. "I didnt have time..." He told the Australian rabbit. Bunnymund was annoyed greatly by this, he was very tempted to take his large rabbit hand and give Jack a shiner, but he didnt want to dirty his doctors clothes too much, he wanted to look professional. So he Just shoved Jack across the room. Jack then picked himself up in pain "Hey! Im the patients mate, you cant do that!" 

Bunnymund scoffed, "Dont make me loose my patience with you. I'm gonna do everything I can to help the baby, but you have to act at least a little appreciative." He spat out. Jack looked down and gripped his fist, he knew Bunny was right but he didnt wanna say it out loud. So he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up. "Well, arent you gonna start?"

Bunny nooded and ordered sandy to keep the sleep sand coming. With sand man running the anesthetics, Bunnymund hopped lightly on his long, strong feet. He started rolling his shoulders to prep himself for the long proceedure ahead. He cracked his knuckles with anticipation and reached a delicate fingers for the scapel. 

"That's not right, you stupid rat" Jack scoffed from the corner of the room, side eyeing Bunnymund's movements.  
"Ey, if ya don't plug it, I'll shut this fockin' hole with your mouth, tootsie."  
That was enough to silence Jack's angst, and Bunnymund gave a curt affermitive nod before reaching for the scaple again and letting his hands wrap around it. Then he got down to Hiccup's butthole level, eyed the scapel like it was a pool stick and Hiccups hole was the cue ball, and smacked that ball straight into the hole, quickly inserting the scapel into Hiccups anus, letting it go.

"We have three minutes" Bummymund stated, lifting himself up and pointing to the fracture.  
"Before the orphaned blood leaks into his sternum."

"Can you save him in time? he's my boyfriend and I love him" Jack pleaded. 

"Of course, you twit." Bunnymund scoffed loudly and snapped his gloves.  
"Awlright, I'm goin' in."  
With that, he pressed his hands together, and inserted them like a screw driver into Hiccup's unresponsive anus. 

He took a strong grip on the scaple, kinda like how someone would cut a juicy steak. Hiccups rectum meat was bleeding out all kinda out jucies, but the most noticable juices that were leechig from his asshole was the fluid that was from his man womb. 

Bunny mund made a quick insicion and he was getting slightly nervous . Sandman used the sweat rag on Bunnymunds forehead. He spoke up "Sandy, I need the clamps. Sandy complied and handed the clean shiny tool. Bunnymund peeled Hiccups ass skin back, making the hole bigger for easier surgery access. Bunnymunds fur was already getting soacked with blood. 

Jack was watching this, and too be honest he was getting a little turned on. He used it as an excuse that this wasnt Hiccup in pain, but him being saved so it was ok. He started to repress it though cause this was a surgery room and it was supposed to be super serious. His boner pushed against his pants, beging for escape. 

Bunnymund dug his long rabbit arms in and started to grab a long tube in his asshole. "Oi this dead baby is a stubborn sucker!!" He said allowed. The sounds were wet and it was painfully obvious that the baby was stuck in the ovaries. Samd man gripped on to Bunnymunds hips and started to help pull. Even with Sand help Bunny almost slipss on the embryonic fluid, but because of jacks impressive reflexives he caught Bunny mid fall. This caused Bunny to look at Jack in disbelief, bunny had no idea Jack had the capacity to help another. He shook his head and managed to regain his footing. This was no time to let emotions cloud everything. 

Jacks save was a very spur of the moment thing, he very rarely saved someone without thinking about it first. He realized that it wasn't such a bad thing however cause Bunny didnt yell at him at all. He went over to Sandy and held him. He started to pull to to help get the dead babe out. As they were pulling, he had to admit this whole thing was really turning him on. The whole idea of three powerful male figures putting all their power to save a fragile being really got his rocks off. 

Sandy forgot to keep on sanding Hiccups though, so with all this pressure on his anus, it sturred him. Hiccups delicate eyes began to flutter open, and then he was awake.


	9. Apocalypse

Hiccups mind was awake, but his body wasnt. He felt Bunnymunds arms inside him, every hair felt like a pine needle stabbing into him. He felt his long knuckles caress the inside of his rectum. He also felt the babies that were inside him, one of them dead. Hiccup imagined the dead fetus floating inside of him, lifeless. He cringed at the thought, his eyes fluttered open, he saw a crowd of blurry figures around him, it would have been pitch black to everyone else but because hiccup was a dragon holiday he could see perfectly in the dark. The figures became a bit more clear as his eyes adjusted. He saw Bunnymund, Sandy, and Jack at his feet.   
"What's going on?" Hiccup whispered, groggily.   
"Oh my god, He's awake!" Bunny cried "Sandy!" 

Sandy had one job and that was to run the anesthesia, but he was looking out into the darkness of the room.   
"Sandy!!!"   
Sandy came to, looking around  
"Huh?" He said, starttled, "it really dark in this room"

Jack was furios that Sandy wasn't taking this as serious as he was. Jack gave up jerking off in this moment to help the love of his life, and all Sandy could do was do anything but his job. Jack spun Samdy around and stared to slap him. Every Slap was hard than the last.   
"Oh!! Ow!!! Stop!!" Sandy cried, "what did i do wrong???" 

"Dont you see" snarled jack "hes awake!" He pointed towards hiccup, half-asleep and torn asunder. His limbs sprawled out on the bed, Bunnymund's arm halfway up his anus, but to Sandy the only thing he could see was darkness. 

Bunnymund heard this going on behind him and was irritated, all he wanted was to focus on the task at hand. He barked at the two, 

"WE HAVE TWO MINUTES"

This bust of emotions caused him to go a little haywire, making his arms slip so far in that the bottoms of his shoulders were inside Hiccup's anus. 

Hiccup cried out in agony, he was fully awake now and could feel everything.   
"GET THIS DEMON OUT OF ME!" He screeched, his eyes went bright green, shining like emeralds. He rose into the air a bit, every orefus shining with the green light. Bunnymunds arms rose up with hiccup, he kicked his legs like a rabbit as the rose higher into the sky. 

"What's happening?!" Sandy called over the screams? "Jack, whats that light??"   
Jack looked up in awe and disbelief. He had a theory, but it was an old legend that he heard from Santa Clause a long long time ago. The legend says that when babys born from holidays there will be an amazing and terrible event. It would only happen if the birth giving has beeen tampered with too much. Jack didn't believe Santa at all, and had almost forgotten about the legend. He had done this. He summoned this event. Jack stood in front of Sandy, protecting him. No more will people hurt on his account.   
"This is my fault, Sandy" Jack bit his lip till it bled. "I did this." 

Hiccup rose higher in the air, Bunnymund's arms began go melt off at the shoulders. Hiccups ass was dripping acid that was dissolving Bunnymund's arms. Bunny was only attached by a few nerves now, one by one each nerve began to thin in the middle. Bunnymind noticed this and said lowley in his thick Australian accent   
"Gravity is a Bitch, y'know."  
Then all his nerves snapped and he began to fall down. 

In the green glow Sandy was able to see this happen to Bunny. He let out a horrible gasp and pushed Jack out of the way. Sandy moved to where Bunny was gonna fall. "I'll catch tou!!"

Jack was stunned, how dare Sandy brush him off like that. He was trying to connect with him. He quickly ran over to Sandy amd immediately ringing his fingers around Sandy and gripped his neck tightly. He began to squeeze it like if he were to juice an orange with his bare hands.   
Bunny was a heap on the ground, bleeding out all over the place. The green light and red blood made bunny think of his war days. He wouldnt give up yet. He sprang to his feet and hopped over to jack and Sandy. He used his huge feet to knock jack over. 

"Don't you touch him, you cunt." Bunny spat blood on the ground. "Help me,Sandy."   
Sandy nodded and began to form bunny some new sand arms. He used sand magic to make Bunnymund new arms. 

Bunnymund screeched as the sand bore into his open wounds, but this just made him more angry at Jack. Bunny snarled and Sandy furrowed his eyebrows. 

Hiccup had stopped screaming and was now spinning in stasis. Like he was in space. He was dead silent. With this new found quite atmosphere Jack, Bunnymund, and Sandy all looked up. All their breatching bitches when a glowing blub of light came out of the top of hiccups body. The light was so bright it lit up the room like it was a holy idol. 

Bunnymund stepped towards the light, "What do you think that is?"

Jack looed away, cause he knew. In the legend if the power inside the host is successful the world as we know it will be over......


	10. Till Dusk Till Dawn

Astrid's eyes hurt from the fast wind that was blowing in here eyes. Toothless was underher and she was riding bareback. She felt her pussy’s lips press against the scales on his back. I’m so fucking horny this is so annoying Astrid mused to herself. She would try to look around to see what kind of stuff was around but she forgot her fuckking goggles back in Burke. “Toothless” she tried to call out his name, but she couldn’t even get in any air. She was practically suffocating up there. Toothless was hearing peculiar gasps, this was new. He lifted him tail and tried to poke astrid with it to get her attention. This was supposed to be a kind of gesture that when translated into english would be something like “Hey! Whats going on up there?”. Astrid's breathing was turning into a serious problem, so Toothless dove sharply downwards. The wind was so sharp that it was making Astrid's hair turn into whips. Each strand started the slap across her face, it was awful.  
Toothless made a landing, through the canopy of forest below, all the leaves and branches scratched and tore at Astrid's body on the way down. Toothless landed and then immediately turned into a human. He took Astrid’s limp and beaten body in hands. He gripped her, his nails unintentionally bore into her skin, he didn’t know his own strength. He felt for her pulse………..His eyes filled up with tears, which dropped on her body and fell down her cheek, smearing her blood with mud..sctaches that would have burned with the salt in his tears but...she didn’t feel anything anymore. Toothless started to become a dragon again, which took a much longer time than it does to turn into a human. He had about 14 hours to contemplate what had happened. Toothless sat in for the long haul, he stared upon Astrid’s dead, lifeless, body.  
It was about 5 hours later he had made a camp fire and was roasting a fish he caught. It was nighttime now, a wonderful time for a nightfrury. He would normally eat the fish raw, but he was still partially human. Astrid was by the fire, he wanted to attempt to keep her warm. Then all of a sudden he heard it, scratching through the bushes. He lept up, ready to strike at the foe. What came through the bushes was the weredragon that turned Astrid into one long ago. She was very buff and her eyes gave off an intense gaze.  
“Who are you?” She said, in telepathy.  
Toothless shook his head violently, her words split into his skull and brain.  
“Toothless” She said, “That is your name”  
“Yes!!” Toothless screeched in agony, “That is. My...Name!!!!”  
All of sudden she was gone. Toothless was breathing a lot and sweating. Did he imagine that? He looked around, he rushed his eyes around to search for an answer. He then saw it, the love his life's body; it was stolen! His eyes burned, after the sex dungeon he didn't think things could get much worse. But clearly things could, he yowls 

“WHERE IS SHE!!!” the trees were blown away from the sheer force of his anger. Half man half beast he rushed into the forest, throwing trees away in his wake, he knew astrid was dead but her body taken from him...it was too much for Toothless to bear. He bareed his teeth, he was going down in his beast mode. He got huge, his black scaley muscles throbbing, begging for escape. His eyes were a burning green, green as envy. He was drawn to a clearing in the woods, the camera pans around him. Then a voice could be heard. 

“Find the babe born of destruction, and she will be alive again” it echoed through the forest. It was hurting Toothlesses head so much, he was becoming ill and dizzy.  
“The babe...born...of destruction?” he repeated in delirium, flashes of the birthing were shown to him. His sweet hiccup, the other holidaies, torn apart, dead. The only thing that remained was Jack Frost...the babe...and out of the darkness, Pitch Black. Toothless flashed back to reality as a human once more. He looked at his hands.  
“You must have your witts about you young dragon…” Toothless swung around, looking for the voice. “Look for the babe….”  
“What babe!?” Toothless cried, “The babe born of distruction? Is that what my vision was about just now?”  
“Look for the babe….”  
“ANSWER ME!!!” he called, birds flew into the purple dusk sky. Silence. Toothless sat in the clearing, naked, human...there was no way turning back into a dragon was happening right now, he couldn’t waste any more time. He layed out on his back, looking up at the purples and oranges mixing in the sky. He chuckled to himself, rolling over in the wheat grass. The same wheat grass that his ol’ daddy told him about. He broke off a stalk and put in his mouth. He looked down at his penis, his human penis. It was limp now, but he wanted to touch himself so badly. He tickled the tip with the whips of the wheat grass, he whimpered in pleasure.  
“NO!” He stood up, “I have to...find...the babe.” He started running, where? He had no idea, but he wasn’t going to stop till he found that babe.


	11. Instinct

The wind swept across the land, the cold dry air chapped the lips of a viking and his baby. It has been four and half long months since the incident of the green flashing light. When Hiccup woke up, it was to a dead and freezing environment. He was so unbelievably upset, Jack promised him it would all be ok, but it was clearly not. The world was almost like a blech cold void now. A wiggling infant was laid beside him, his man womb stretched out and was crying to be healed, but there would be no healing it. Not this time anyway.  
Back to the current time, Hiccuped sighed, he clutched the top of the babys’ head in anger, finding all the answers was so difficult. Hiccup had made a makeshift home for himself and Jack Jr., as Hiccup was affectionately calling his child now a days. He went through name phases with the infant, at one point it was “Carl” at another it was “Antony” and a just a few days ago it was “Spudnick”. HIccup had only himself and his infant son, Jack Jr. , and life was starting to catch up to him. As a single mother, he not only was caring for himself, but for his infant son jack Jr. as well. Hiccup sighed, spooning some more dirt into Jack Jr.’s mouth. Jack Jr. spat in protest, but Hiccup forced the spoon down Jack Jr.’s throat.  
“Eat your fucking Dirt, Jack Jr. How dare you defy me….” a darkness lombed over his child, hiccup found himself shocked by his own behavior. Don’t become your own father Hiccup, he told himself. HIccup wiped a tear, “Jack Jr...you have to eat dirt or...or…” Hiccup was crying now, and as he cried and accepted his maternal instict a beam of moon light shot through the roof of their cabin, tearing the roof apart. Hiccup shrieked as the beam lifted him into the air, melting his clothes off. He was exposed now, to the moon. The moon spoke to him in moon speak.  
“What?” Hiccup was baffled by what the moon was saying, “I’m goung to become a what>?” As he asked the question Hiccup began feeling his body change. His man chest slowly started to become two big beautiful and bountiful breasts. His supple nipples already lacktatding. Hiccup looked down at his Penis, which was hard due to the two lady knockers swingin in his face, but then suddenly his erect penis split into 7ths, HIccup shreiked in pain as his penis became a vagina, and his ball sack was sucked into his body, forming his ovaries. HIccups clit formed, swollen, from looking at those lady’s knockers. A harp’s music was heard and the moon beam faded. Hiccup fell to the floor, and he looked up at the moon, now as a beautiful woman.

Jack Jr saw these swollen bags of milk upon Hiccups chest, instinct kicked in, he started to crawl fairly quickly to his mother that used to be his father. Hiccup looked down and saw that her wonderful jack jr was no longer trying to run away from him. He knows this because usually the baby would crawl in the opposite direction of him any time he was not being held. 

‘Oh my sweet darling, my sweet sweet darling, my darling has finally accepted me I see.” Hiccup whispered to Jack Jr in soothing motherly voice. Jack Jr started to climb Hiccup like jack climbed the beanstalk. He began to feed upon Hiccups breasts, the act of finally getting nutrition was an overwhelming experience for the baby. In the four months of life never had he experience the joy of consuming something edible 

Hiccup was confused of how to feel about this whole situation, being a woman was a big step in life. Would Jack Sr. accept him as he is. He held Jack Jr. to his breast, the infants teeth biting into his nipples. Jack Sr. would think this was so sexy, Hiccup thought. WHY!! Why was that accused man showing his face in Hiccup’s memory. It had been 4th months. Jack Sr. was dead, and Jack Jr and Hiccup knew it. A single tear fell from Hiccup’s eye to the dirt floor. Hiccup was hungry too. He looked down at his own breast, the nipple was long enough to reach his mouth. Hiccup began to drink his own milk, filling his stomach with warm energy. Hiccup knew now that this was the secret to ever lasting life and energy. He would never run out of food now, he’d just have to keep sucking on his own titty, which was, god...so hot you couldn’t believe. When Hiccup and Jack Jr. were done eating they fell asleep. While they slept other things were happening.  
JAck Sr. and “The Boys” traveled separtatly, about 20 miles away from where Hiccup and Jack Jr. were camped out. Never did they cross paths, though, always 20 miles away. Jack had been on a sex haiatus, and because of this his dick had grown so much he always had to drag it along with him now. The tip was red and raw from being dragged on the ground, but Jack vowed to never get off until he found hiccup. Hiccup would be so excited to see Jack Sr.’s gigantic abstinance cock, Jack hoped that he would die due to how much blood woud have to be in his cock to keep it up. Jack heled out his arm and Sandy bit down hard, drawing colder than ice blood from the wound. He did this everytime he thought about fucking, amd it was making his addiction easier. What didn’t was that Bunnymund and Santa started dating since the last time they saw each other, and the stress of the apolocaplyse just made their relationship even stronger. Jack Sr. was jealous, but also horny because santa got to butt fuck bunny, who everyone agreed, had a fantastic ass. Jack had Jack’d himself many times to Bunny’s ass, but was too nervous to say anthing. Before he got the chance to fuck bunny he was already wit hiccup, and well you guys know the rest. He held his arm again for Sandy to bite, but this time he was left waiting. Sandy was Gone. 

This act would make anyone's blood boil, but because it was Sandy it was even worse. Jask Sr. had a very firm opinion about Sandy, he thought that Sandy was extremely unreliable. Jack Sr. thought to himself, “If this yellow punk doesn't watch where he walks he’s gonna have to do more than bite my arm…” 

Of course Jck Sr. didn't want to do it, but if this sand man walk around him like he was on thin ice, then there will have to be some sacrifices made. Luckily that won't happen right now, Sandys’ bright yellow head popped out from a dark corner. He seemed to be holding something. This new found object stopped time figuratively for Jack Sr. he ran as quickly as he could with his meat dragging along. As soon as he got near Sandy he snattched the object from him, it was a very crucial piece of evidence. It was blueprints to an invention Hiccup wanted to make long ago, but never got around to doing it. It was a a caller, a caller of the dragons. This caller called Toothless whenever he was needed.

Jack Sr. boasted “I’m really just so happy that I found this.” He smirked at Sandy and then started to hobble away. He really had found the perfect thing to find Hiccup, Get Toothless get his lover. He now just needed to build the machine. Sandy saw jack’s intent in his eyes and immediately got pissed and ripped up the blue prints showing them into his mouth and also his ass. He was stuffing both ends, staring at Jack the entire time. Sandy hated JAc and he wasnt gonna let any more of this bullshit happen. Hiccup was only 20 miles away, if Jack yelled loud enough or walked in the direction of hiccup for 20 miles they’d be able to find Hiccup, but no, jacl had to do everything his way. The wrong way according to sandy. Somtimes Sandy wanted to just, jerk jack off in the middle of the night just to ruin it stupid fuck haiatus just to spite him. Sandy wwas an asexual but he wouldnt really classify this aa a sexual act, more like an act of sabotage necaiuse jack was honestly so fucking awful to be around. He looked around the campsite, and his eyes landed on santa nad bunny’s cabin. They never came iout anymore and Sandy missed them. He was always hysrt stuck with Jack and his gigantic bleeding cock. Sandy missed tooth fairy, but because jack hated vaginias and fucking people with vaginias she was sent away. Sandy hated Jack so fucking much, he started sweating.  
That night Sandy couldn’t take it anymore, he unburied himself from his ourtfoor sand bed and crept into jack’s room in the middle of the night as the sand man does, but not to give him nice dreams, no, to give him a spiteful orgasm. Sandy used his multiplication powers and power to manipulate sand to give Jack a sand fucking. The sand jerkedh Jack’s dick as he slept, and rubbed his nipples and his ball sack. This wasnt Sandy’s first rodeo, he knew how to please a man, even though he didn’t really care for sex himself. Sandy, though, put that aside due to spite and made himself very small, traveling up all the way up JAck’s tight asshole. He crawled through the fleshy ripped tunnel, pushing the feces and smells out of his mind. At last the holy grail appeared before him, Jack’s prostate. The Prostate was a gigantic ice sculpture shaped like Jack. Sandy stared at it in awe, before literally beating the shit out of it, breaking it apart. This woke jack up instantly, but it was too late, his sextacy had already taken hold, he was cumming cumming cumming, his dick was shrinking as it sprayed semen around the room like an uncontrollable crazy daisy sprinkler. A single tear flew down his cheek, hiccup would never be able to take his cock now….  
“SANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he called in the sky.  
Sandy made himself full sized inside Jack’s anal cavity, causing jack’s stomach to swell to the size of sandy. Sandy crawled his way out of jack’s asshole, leaving an impressive gape.  
“Sandy...why…”Jack squeaked out, the room cover in his seed.  
“Fuck you, Jack, that's why.” Sandy said, his middle finger in the air. This was the ultimate act of defiance, Jack Sr felt like a high school principal that was being disrespected by his students. He lifted himself up and bit down on Sandys middle finger, bruising the muscles and crushing the bone. Sandy started to scream in agony, his gold blood filled Jack's mouth. Jack Sr, grinded his teeth, making cooing sounds in enjoyment, Sandy tasted exactly like you would expected.


	12. Questions of What is True

Hiccup was brushing his hair with some rusty silverware, he found it an a drawer that was in the cabin that him and Jack jr were dwelling. When he turned into a female, his hair became thinner scales and it was knotting up.   
“Is being a female this difficult?”   
he look over to Jack jr, as if to silently ask ‘Hey, is this difficult all the time?’. Jack jr, who was still a baby (but highly intelligent due to being born from two people who are holidays) quirked his eyebrow, as if to say ‘does it look like I know the troubles of the female body?’.   
Hiccup was appaulled by this kind of attitude, but he diced to let it go fir now. Another time though, and hiccup was gonna have to start burying his resentment from Jack jr. He needed a companion to give him advice, a woman companion to give him advice. Oh how he wished astrid was here. He looked out the window, it was so grey, everything was melting together into one huge grey ball. The world was so grey, grey, grewy, grey. The words grey wouldn’t stop going into his mind. He gripped the rustsy silverware. A single tear dripped down his feminine face, he let it fall. In cinema this known As the “sexy cry”. He couldn’t let this go on for so much longer. The world was deprived of life, and it wad all because of him. Jack sr played a big role, Hiccup knows this, but he did enjoy the fuvking, and that’s as bad as pulling the trigger.   
Jack jr made a a babu sound, “Baaaaaabu!!!”   
Hiccup truneds his head rather shaprly, so sharp that a bone in the neck cracked loudly.   
Jack jr’s eyes widened as if to say “damn, you need to stretch more. Youre so stressed out, it gonna make yourself hurt and as well as everyone around you”.   
Hiccup whispered pathetically “do you need some fwood little one?”   
Jack jr. shooked his head, and started to speak “Later mother, right now, there is a vision taking place within my mind.”  
Hiccup was shocked by young Jack Jr.’s sudden ability to speak The Common Language fluently. He dropped the thing-a-mabob he was using to brush his scales on the dirt floor and crawled like a baby to his infant son.   
“What did you say?” Hiccup inquired the baby, “W-what did you see?”  
Jack Jr. looked at hiccup inquizatively as if he never spoke at all.   
“WHAT DID YOU SAY!?” He screamed in his son’s face. The baby started whaling and Hiccup sighed, defeated. He sat on the dirt floor staring at his baby cry and cry. Was he going crazy?   
2000 miles away, outskirts of Burk Forest, a human toothless ran. He had fashioned himself shoes and clothes out of leaves and branches and animal skins, to hide his shame. He didn’t have time to stretch and tan the hides of the animals so the fresh, warm blood and flesh clung to his body like a soggy Band-Aid. The lush vegetation rushed past him in streaks of green and brown. The Burk Forest was teeming with interesting and rare flora and fauna, as well as the indigenous population of species unique only to this forest. The truth was that Toothless was extremely passionate about biology and herbology as well. The study of life and plants fascinated him. That’s why he was so sad when Asstrid died in his arms, a life…taken…and he didn’t even get to do an autopsy. He tried to shook the morbid thought of himself dissecting his love from his mind, but he couldn’t do it. Anyone who knows Toothless knows about his guro fetish. The leaf covering his member lifted, revealing his shame. Toothless tried to ignore it and keep running through the forest. He imagined his foot getting sliced up by a rock on the ground, and the only way to save his own life was to fuck the wet and bleeding gash on the bottom of his foot. Toothless let out an exhasperated sigh, he needed to stop thiking about shameful things….Hiccup was not a supporter of violent sex, even though everyone knew that Hiccup was a dirty slut who liked to be used and abused.   
Toothless smiled as he ran faster though the forest, “I’m comin’ for ya buddy…”   
While human flesh incased him, dragon blood still ran through him, and that meant he has the same senses as he did previously. He stopped at a cliff, he looked down, ragged rocks were at the bottom, he felt himself blush. He stood up straight, puffing up his chest with a lot of air. If he ran through those rocks he could kill two birds with one stone. He looked around, no one was here except for him, the hidden animals, and the germs that covered his body. He was so dirty for doing this, literally and figuratively. He started to going down the cliff side like a mountain goat, the cliff was so ragged, he felt the dry, small rocks press into his delicate hands. He wasn’t human often, so experiencing this much pain was new. His member was harder than ever before right now. He sweatly and greedily pressed harder into the rough rock as he scaled the huge land mass. Blood began to flow out, he smeared hot boiling blood as he moved. Toothless began to whisper under his breath.  
“Oh yeah, youre a rough one arent’t ya? How often to treat bad dragons like me a lesson? Is it often, I feel like it’s often with how skilled you are at it!” Toothless was relishing in his current matting partner, but then his footie slipped. In that second he thought this was going to be the end, but a near by vine caught him around the throat. Choking and excited, he yelled,   
“Oh yeah, youre sweet and rough, like Rock Candy!!” His eyes were going in two different directions, he was in pure ecstasy. The Vines chocked him harder, and Toothless was edging closer. He was holding his neck, the squeezing was turning his skin so dark that he looked like he was his dragon form color. Suddenly, and load grumble could be hard all around, and there was a loud earth quake, Toothless made the assumption that the cliff side was organsming. It was cumming so hard that the vine chocking him snapped, and down down down he fell into the sharp rocks below. While he close to the bottom, he banged his head so hard that a huge gash was now there. It knocked him out cold, but not dead. He fell into a dark place with sharp rocks all around him. 

***  
Jack dragged the body of Sandy behind him, Sandy had went over the line making him cum. Sandy’s head banged against rocks and other things, but now that Sandy was knocked out Jack Senior had no idea where he was going. He started walking in the opposite direction, away from Hiccup and his son, Jack Jr…  
***

Toothless woke up 45 hours later, he was clothed in satin black pyjamas, and laying in a pitch black bed with elaborate posts and velvet curtains. It was pitch black inside the bed, so he pulled the curtains back. He felt the fabric with his hand and it was soft. He cooed under his breath, he loved velvet. Toothless was sparkling clean, and his toe and hand nails were painted with holographic black nail polish, actually it was just black polish and then the holographic polish over the top. The point is that someone took time to do all of this, I mean they had almost 2 days to do anything they wanted to Toothless….He felt his asshole, it was sore….Everything couldn’t be perfect, but he couldn’t help to feel a bit turned on. He was so fucking dirty...Suddently the huge pitch black double doors flew open and there was Pitch Black himself, his high cheekbones, his adventurous lack of eyebrows…Toothless stared at him with awe. Never had he seen such a beautiful man, so lack of gender and sex, though unbelieveably sexual. Pitch moved towards the bed and layed himself out on the duvet like silken smoke. Toothless blushed deeply, he shook, but wasn’t hard…He had never felt like this before…  
“Who are you…”Pitch whispered, his breath tickling the hairs on Toothless’s neck.   
“I..” Toothless tried to answer, but he was stopped in his tracks by Pitch’s deep and black eyes. He looked like him. Who…and what was he.   
“You are so beautiful, I couldn’t help but take advantage.” Pitch hissed, “I’m not a good man…I hope you know.”   
“My name is…” Toothless realized that he didn’t know, “I don’t….know..”   
“I feared as much.” Pitch got off the bed, taking Toothless’s hand in his, “I wish to name you, such a beautiful creature…” Pitches hand brushed the side of Toothess’s face.  
“I’d be honored.” Toothless said, his eyes heavy and his lips parted, “Please…my master.”  
Pitch let out a bellowing laugh, that echoued thoughtoyt the castle. The gaurds looked up from their card games, the Nightmares whinnied in their stables.   
“What is my name?” Toothless begged.  
“Your name is…” Pitch said, “Salamone.”  
The utter noise of this name, pierced into the skull of the one who owns it now. Salamone’s back arched, the name kept on repeating into his mind, visions of grey enveloped him. Was this the experience of enlightenment? During this experience, he was losing air from his lungs. It was if the name blew out the air from his lungs. He retched forward, coughing violently. Pitch smirked at this reaction, this was all too perfect. He moved his fingers like a pair of legs over Salamone’s shaking form. He did this until he reached his slave’s back, then petted it gently (this made his cold heart tighten, but only a smidge). Pitched soothed him till the coughing subsided. Salamone breathed, he swallowed, then he peaked his eyes up Pitch. Looking up, he saw a smiling Pitch, and he felt Pitch petting his cheek gently. He felt his heart flutter, but not from romantic love. He purred and leaned into the squachums. Pitch Black’s lips curled, and then he sharply tuned the tone. Witch his sharp black claws, he began to smack Salamone. The slaps were sharp, and very fast. Salamone was honestly so shocked by this behavior, and there is a part of him that wants to tell Pitch to back off, but something pulls him back. It was a small feeling of sex, but a strong feeling of loyalty. His heart was quickening, this is way too much information being handed to him right now. Pitch then held Salamone’s face with a tight grip,   
“Let this tell you who’s makes the rules in this castle!”   
Salamone bit his lips, and made a muffled noise in agreement. Pitch dropped his slaves head on the feather pillow, smiled, and then left silently as a dust bunny. Salamone’s heart was beating so incredibly fast, it was making his lower quarters excited. He began to question himself, “what’s going on here?” and then he sniffed, “and what’s that familiar smell? Should I go to it, or not?”. He didn’t know what to do, all he wants is some answers. He certainly was in a pickle, he sure is. 

***  
“Isn’t that right fellas?” Jack Senior gestured to no one. While he had been monolouging Sandy had regained consciousness, and had escaped Jack’s grasp as sand classicaly does. They had been walking behind Jack for a while now and Jack had yet to notice.  
“Jack.” Sandy decided to finally say, “we’re going the wrong way, you silly silly boy.”   
Jack whipped around fast as a blizzard, a few snowflackes fell off of him when he turned around so fast. Sandy was disgusted by this display, nothing that Jack did impressed Sandy, really it disgusted them to their core (AN: Sandy is NB).   
“When did you escape.”   
“When you were busy being an actual moron and fuck head.” Sandy floated loftly in front of Jack Senior’s face, small sand granduals falling delicuitly onto the ground. They were so sparkly. Jack hated Sandy, his fat misshapen body, his powers, yellow, fuck him and fuck everyone who loved him.  
“Fuck you Sandy.”  
“That’s all you have to say?” Sandy said, shrugging, “I guess I wont teleport us to the love of your life I guess then huh…” “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Jack tried to grab sandy but he turned into sand in Jack’s icy fingers. Sandy reappeared behind him, looking smug.   
“You gotta do better than that big boy, remember, I made you cum.”   
Jack pounced on Sandy, but to no avail. A pile of sand was under him and Sandy was ontop, riding him like the jackass he was. Jack couldn’t help but get turned on…He was so disturbed that Sandy gave him a boner that he retreated into his Holiday Memory Bank. In the real worl Jack was blacked out, a board plank on the ground. Sandy was shocked, he let out a chuckcle, that resonated into a gufwah. The deswert creatures crawled back into their wholes to avoid the sand stome that erupted from Sandy’s explosive laugh. Even 10 miles away where Bunny was passionately making love to Santa, they stopped to hear Sandy Laugh.  
***

In Jack’s dream he was suddenly reminded of another one of his relationships, before Hiccup, a long long time ago.....Jack was young then, a spry ad helpful spirit. He had never fucked before, but soon enough he would know they joys of hardcore sex. Jack had died a virgin, and the fact that he was immortal just hadn’t really hit him at this point in his life, the Man who mad that change was just about to come out of that door. The door to the Starbucks jingled as Greg Foster Williams walked out. He was tall, not super fit at all, and sometimes forgot to wear deodorant, but Jack fell in love sitting perched on some abstract public art that day.   
Jack followed Greg for over two years, which is like a couple of days in holiday time so it’s not as stalkerish as it seems, but never would Jack darken Greg’s doorstep with his ice. One hot hot summer Greg was laying out on his floor with all the windows open, he was naked and sweating his imperfect body glistening. He lay with his arm over his eyes, he was sleeping. Jack was shaking by the site of something so beautiful. The windows were all open, what If someone saw him nude, Jack didn’t understand why but something about that made hinm feel…weird. A way he had never felt before. Jack snuck into Greg’s house, the window pains frosting over with frost. Greg sat up as a chill brushed over his nacked body.   
“Hello?” Greg called out, a believer in spirits he never could be too careful, “Is someone there?”  
Jack took his chance and dropped down in front of Greg, who screamed in response, wiggling backwards. Jack crawled towards Greg like an infant monkey observing a human for the first time.   
“You’re cold,” Greg winced, “Who are you?” He said quietly under his breath.   
“Jack Frost.” Jack said, “I can’t believe you can see me.” “I’ve always believed…” Greg wiped a tear, “I’m so happy….” “Why?” “I’m not crazy.” They both laughed so hard and stopped at the same time.   
“Do you wanna…” Jack blushed, “kiss me?”   
Greg looked at Jacks parted, chapped lips. He couldn’t hide his shame,   
“You’re so adorable..how old are you?” Greg asked  
“I’m over 1000 years old, but I was 13 when I died.”   
Greg’s disgusting pervert cock got harder than ever, all that therapy for nothing, just to be haunted by the ghost of jack sexy frost. Greg wanted to die more than ever, but he didn’t.   
Jack and Greg did more than just kissed, Greg took him all the way, in unbelieveable ways. He taught all the Jack knows about sex and love. At the end of Greg’s life Jack had been living as his sexy little fuck puppet for over 35 years, which is like 6 months in holiday time. On Greg’s deathbed he told Jack for the first time that he loved him, and died while Jack rode him in the hospital while all the nurses and doctors observed a man, a medial anomaly, die of a heart attack caused by an unstimulated orgasm. The all took off their hats to honor the man who died, and jack left knowing he would never find that type of love again…until he found hiccup. Hiccup…Hiccup….  
“Hiccup”   
Jack heard, as he came to. Sandy was standing next to him, speaking to an unbelievably beautiful woman. Jack had come to hate the female sex and was disgusted that they were even within 20 miles of this disgusting pig hag. Jack’s rage made him spring to his feet, a blizzard of snow and ice flying around him. He got into the woman’s face, but when he saw her eyes he knew who he was looking at.   
“…Hiccup…” Jack Senior’s eyes welled up with tears, “My love! You’re safe and sound.” He embraced Hiccup sobbing. Sandy was pissed the fuck off, interrupted? Again?   
“Listen, JACK, we have other promblems that you’re reuintement…” Sandy called atrention to themselves, “guys…Pitch has Toothless…”


End file.
